1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF switch. More specifically, the present invention relates to an RF switch for switching over an antenna input of a TV receiver when the TV receiver receiving a TV signal from an antenna is used as a monitor for a picture processing system, for example, such as a personal computer, a video game system or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video game system and a personal computer, for example, such as "ATARI 2600" (Trademark) and "COLECO VISION" (Trademark) which utilize a domestic TV receiver as a monitor are well known. In such video game and computer systems and the like, the TV signal input from a TV antenna or a VTR must be switched over to an RF signal (a TV signal) for the game or computer system. The switchover is necessary to avoid interference between the TV signals from the antenna and for the monitor as well as from spurious radiation of the monitor's RF signal.
Accordingly, in the past, one of the two TV signals has been selectively connected to the TV receiver, in general, by a mechanical switch, for example, a slide switch. Typically, the slide switch is connected to hang loosely in the vicinity of an antenna terminal of the TV receiver. When using, for example, the game system, the slide switch must be switched over by reaching, sometimes only by feel, around to the back side of the TV receiver to manually operate the switch. This operation is not only troublesome but also dangerous because of the high voltage equipment on the back side of the TV receiver.